1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating element for levering a flat module in and out, and to a front system for a flat module, having at least one such operating element, an associated flat module, as well as a component support for receiving such flat modules which can be levered in and out and have a front system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An operating element for levering a flat module in and out and having an end element, which is prepared for being connected with a flat module and which has an operating lever, which is rotatably seated on the end element, is known from German Utility Model Application 299 22 725.1 (Siemens).
Customarily, such flat modules have electrical indicator elements which indicate the switched state of a control element of the front component, for example, and are customarily separately integrated into the front plate of the front component. Separate structural space is required for this purpose.